Alice in Onederland
by aurla0
Summary: Long One-shot. OC insertion, not self insertion. OC/Trafalgar Law. Some OOC-ness. I hope you like it!  o


DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece

Alice In One-derland

* * *

"I'm *hic* not too shure abou' this, Ali..." Taylor swayed drunkenly while getting in the car.

"Oh, don' be so worried, Tay." Alice giggled.

Once they were on the road, Taylor forgot her previous worries, and the two girls sang along to the song on the radio.

"'Cause I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie... (1)" Alice was off-key and a bit slurred, but she did have an impressive singing voice.

Laughing, she turned around in her seat to talk to Taylor.

"ALI!" Taylor's eyes were wide with fright, her voice panicked.

Alice turned around just in time to see the speeding car impact with a rock wall at the side of the road.

Pain.

Noise.

Pain.

Hurts.

Darkness...

* * *

When she awoke, she heard a gentle lapping of waves.

_How odd... _She thought. _Hospitals don't usually use ocean soundtracks... Or any soundtracks..._

Instead of getting up immediately, she proceeded to do a systematic check of her body parts.

Arms... Check.

Legs... Check.

Fingers... Check.

It went on like that for quite a while.

Once done with her check, Alice opened her eyes. She immediately covered them with her hands.

_It's so... Bright... Almost like I'm outside..._

Once her eyes adjusted, she took a look around her.

_No way, no way, no way. I'm hallucinating. This is a hallucination. _Then something caught her attention. _There's an ocean... Right there... The ground... Looks like some kind of tree root... Are those... Are those... B-Bubbles?_

She fell back in a dead faint, hitting the ground with a small thumping noise.

* * *

Waking up again into a world that looked like it was from some sort of fantasy story was _not_ pleasant for Alice.

_Shouldn't this hallucination be over by now? _She wondered. _But wait... Just before I woke up here, I was about to hit a tree..._

She was distracted from her thoughts by one of the bubbles popping up beside her. She yelped and halfway jumped.

Confused, she stared at the innocent looking roundish ball, wondering where it came from. Moments later, she got her answer.

Apparently, the bubbles seeped from the tree root ground, and then separated from it, forming a new bubble.

_So I'm on an tree/island in the middle of the ocean where bubbles come out of the ground. _A semi-hysterical laugh forced its way out of her throat. _That must have been one wild party last night._

* * *

Once Alice had calmed down, she decided to do what any other sane (Or insane) person would do in her situation.

She was going to poke a bubble.

Strangely enough, it didn't pop, burn her, freeze her, or do anything that would be detrimental to her health. It just indented, and when she pulled her finger away, it reformed into the round bubble shape that it and all of its companions had.

_Wow..._ She thought admiringly. _That my imagination could cook up something like this... _She paused yet again. _I was going to crash into a tree. At 80 miles per hour._

She took another look around her. _Am I... Dead? Is this the afterlife?_

She shook off the morbid thoughts and realized that behind the ocean, she could hear the sounds of a town.

She left the area, never noticing the huge sign that read 'Grove 21' that was just above her.

* * *

So far Alice had been in this place, this 'Sabaody Archipelago' for three weeks.

She had learned that yes, the ground was indeed a tree. The ground was the roots of a huge mangrove, called a Yarukiman Mangrove. There were many mangroves here, 79, and all of them were the same size. Altogether, they were called Sabaody Archipelago.

The bubbles were made of the sap of the mangroves, and they were created when the trees 'breathed' out through photosynthesis. She didn't really understand, but it made sense in a way.

She discovered that, no, this was definitely not heaven. Sabaody Archipelago was a chaotic place. There were pirates and Marines in abundancy, and despite the Marines being the 'good guys'? There was really no difference. The Marines supported the slave trade and kidnappers were everywhere.

This place was _dangerous_. And to survive here, she'd had to become much more dangerous. She carried at least one dagger around with her at all times.

She had work, at least. Alice made a deal with a bar owner. She would sing in the evening and work as a waitress in the morning in exchange for food and board. The currency here was beli, but she never really got much at all.

Alice had fallen down the rabbit hole, and she would never get out.

* * *

That night, Alice stepped out to face the cheers of the (slightly drunk) audience.

She grabbed the microphone and began.

"_(2) __Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii?_

Isogashii nara, gomen

Sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii

Oshaberi ni tsukiatte

Dou shiyou ka? Nani shiyou ka ? "

She tapped her lip absentmindedly as she stared out at the audience, looking for faces she might know.

"Etto... geemu demo suru?

Shiritori shi yo

Shiri to 'ri'... 'ri' n.

Gomen ne, tsuduka nai ne..."

Was that... Silvers Rayleigh she saw? When she blinked, though, he was gone, and she kept singing.

"Onaka suka nai? Nani ka tabe tai?

E-eto, atashi... mizu de ii ya

Kimi monita kara me o hanashi ta

Suki ni hisshi ni shimyureeto

Sorenanoni baka mitsume rare tara

Nodo ga kawai te koe de nai."

She peered through the crowd, seeing some no-name pirates, some Marines, some civilians and-

Trafalgar Law!

The 200,000,000 beli pirate! Nicknamed the 'Dark Doctor', known for cruelty and no mercy!

He met her eyes and smirked. She glared back with as much anger as she could muster up, but kept singing.

"Puha... dou shiyou

Ano ne jitusha ne...

Dame da, yappari kowai no

Kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni

Kono kimochi doushite kurushii no...

Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii?

Isogashii nara, gomen

Sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii

Oshaberi ni tsukiatte

Dou shiyou ka? Nani shiyou ka?

Etto... sore ja ja janken shiyo

Jankenpon aiko desho

Gomen ne, tsumaranai ne

Onaka suka nai? Nani ka tabe tai?

E-eto, atashi...mizu de ii ya

Ano ne, tokorode, toutosu da kedo

Okashii tte omottara gomen

Bikkuri suru kamo shire nai no

Demo ne, kii te hoshii, e eto...

Puha... dou shiyou

Ano ne, jitsuha ne...

Dame da, yappari kowai no

Kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni

Kono kimochi doushite kurushii no

Ano ne, jitsuha,

A ta atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano

Ano ne, anata ga, aa,

Atashi, gomen, matte a ta atashi

A ta, atashi, ano, ano ne,

Anata ga, su...

Ano ne, jitsuha no sono, atashi, ata

Atashi, ano, ano, ano ne,

Anata ga, aa...

Atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne

E-eto, atashi...

Anata no koto ga... !

Ano ne atashi anata no koto

Ano ne atashi anata no koto

Atashi wa anata ga...

Su, su, susu, susu, su... su, susu susu, su, su, su, su,

Suu, waa... gomen, wasure te

...Matte!

Su, su, susu, susu susu, susu susu, su... su... su... su… su, su, susu, susu, su... su

SUKI DAISUKI!"

She left the stage amid cheers from the patrons of the bar. She took one last look at Trafalgar Law. He was smiling.

* * *

"I must say, that was a breath-taking performance, Miss Alice." A low voice drawled over her shoulder.

She didn't have to look. She knew who it was.

_Why me?_ She asked the heavens. _Why does he have to be interested in me?_

He took one look at her facial expression and smirked.

He continued after it was obvious she wasn't going to say anything.

"You know, you're quite free with your emotions." He said conversationally, leaning on the wall.

Before she thought about it, she retorted angrily. "Not everyone's a wanted man, Mr. Trafalgar."

"Yes, that is true... But I would have thought that the natives of _these_ islands would be more careful than~" He dismissively waved a hand in her direction-"That."

She snapped. "_UNGUARDED? I'LL SHOW YOU UNGUARDED!_ " She stood up from her chair.

His smile didn't waver. "Now, calm down, Miss Alice..."

"_DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, TEME!_" She began throwing miscellaneous things at Law, who dodged them.

Plate. Knife. Plate. Table. Chair. Chair. Drunk guy. Table. Plate. Plate. Ooh, butcher knife...

"I wonder... Is it that time of month, Miss Alice? I _am _a doctor..." He smirked deviously.

"_SHUT UP, HENTAI!"_

* * *

After Alice calmed down (a bit), Law resumed his previous train of thought.

"Well, why don't we make a wager, Miss Alice?"

"A... Wager?" She was confused.

"If I manage to take your heart~" He laid his hand above her heart- "You'll have to join my crew."

"And what do I get?" Alice asked.

"Your choice." He kept that infuriating smile on. "Within realistic limits, of course."

She looked at him for a while. Finally she spoke.

"Your hat."

"Hmm?"

"If I win, I want your hat." Seeing his raised eyebrow, she explained further. "It's cute and fuzzy. And I get the feeling you like it."

He considered it for a while. "Do we have a deal, Miss Alice?"

She sighed. "We have a deal.

* * *

"You're so... Cute!" Alice squealed, hugging Bepo.

Law had taken her to meet his pirate crew.

It consisted of: Bepo, Genji, Han, and a couple nameless workers who stayed on the ship.

Now, the reason why Alice was hugging Bepo...

Bepo is a huge white bear. He talks and does kung fu. He is Law's first mate.

And Alice loves animals. Particularly fuzzy animals.

So...

"You're so warm, and fuzzy, and cute, and loveable, and warm, and cute, and fuzzy..." Alice rambled on, rubbing her head against Bepo's fur.

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He looked to Law for help, but was ignored. Turning to his crewmates, they mouthed, "You're on your own."

Poor Bepo. "Excuse me, Miss..."

Alice let go of him in shock. "You talked!"

Bepo reverted back to how he acted when he was just a small bear cub. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry!"

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

Alice sipped at her drink, keeping an eye on Law at all times.

The bet would be over after today. She had won.

It's not like he wasn't handsome enough... It was just the fact that he was a pirate, a killer...

She was jolted from her thoughts by Law speaking to someone.

"And I was having such a nice time..." He sighed.

She looked over his shoulder to see who he was talking to.

X Drake! Law was provoking the 222,000,000 beri pirate X Drake!

_Oh, no, no, no..._

He continued. "How many people did you kill... X Drake?" Law smirked a bit.

Drake stopped to consider him for a bit, then walked on.

Law sighed. "Just as well..."

Alice couldn't believe it. "You just... tried to provoke X Drake..."

He grinned at her. "I couldn't just pass up an opportunity like that, could I?"

_He really turns on the charm, doesn't he..._ She thought.

Law considered something. "Miss Alice."

"Yes?"

"We're going to the Human Auction House."

"What? Why?"

"I have a feeling..."

* * *

"Mmm... Law, are you sure that it was the Human Auction House?" Alice looked around nervously.

"Don't be worried, Miss Alice." Bepo patted her shoulder.

"Oh, okay, but still..."

Alice heard a voice from behind them.

"His manners aren't too good either..." When Alice turned around, she saw a flame-haired man standing there. She recognized him from his wanted poster.

Eustass 'Captain' Kidd. Worth 315,000,000 beli. And Law just flipped him off. Great...

She sighed. Must all men, pirates or not, fight all the time? And she had a feeling that Trafalgar Law was one of the better ones...

She saw the Tenryuubito come in.

Another thing she had learned was to never upset the Tenryuubito. Their ancestors had started the Marines, and they were treated like gods. They had many slaves, and treated everyone like dirt. If you so much as touched a hair on their heads, they could call the marines down on the whole island. They were the scum of the earth.

She shuddered. At least she had the luck not to be taken as a slave as one of them...

Alice was drawn from her thoughts by the auction beginning.

* * *

_What the hell... _Was the only thing running through Alice's head.

The whole auction had been disrupted when that mermaid came out. Those 'Straw Hat' pirates in the back had exclaimed loudly, but the mermaid was quickly bought by one of the Tenryuubito. She felt sorry for the poor girl. No-one should have to go through that.

Then it all went to hell when the captain of the Straw Hats, 'Straw Hat' Luffy, had burst in, _attacked _a Tenryuubito, and then his crew committed 'acts of violence' (Well, in this case they were violent.) to the other two Tenryuubito.

This was not good. Definitely not good at all.

The Straw Hats seemed to be in a panic, shouting at each other across the room.

"There are battleships and an Admiral heading this way!"

"WHAAAT?"

_Then _Law decided to speak up.

"Oh, but the marines are already here, Mr. Strawhat."

The whole Straw Hat crew turned to Law.

"... Who are you, and what's with the bear?" Luffy was surprisingly blunt.

"If it's the Marines you're worried about, they've been here since the beginning of the auction. They're surrounding the auction house."

"What, seriously?" Both Alice and the Straw Hats said at the same time.

Luffy turned to her. "Who're you?" He pointed at her.

"Um... I'm with him." She motioned towards Law.

"Oh, ok."

Law sighed. "Obviously the Marines would be here. They have a base on this island, and their headquarters are nearby."

"They are?" Luffy obviously hadn't heard this before.

"Idiot! I told you that before we left the ship!" An orange-haired girl hit Luffy over the head. Alice didn't know her, but she liked this girl already.

"As I was saying..." Law continued. "I don't know who they're after, but they definitely won't take you hitting a Tenryuubito lightly." He turned to Alice. "I guess we should get out of here then, Miss Alice?" He stood up and offered a hand to her.

She accepted it and pulled herself up. _He is a real gentleman, Law is..._ She thought.

The Straw Hat crew had obviously recognized Law as Trafalgar Law, but her attention was brought to the stage.

"To think we'd run into a man like that in a place like this... That man is..." Law spoke softly.

"Silvers Rayleigh! First mate to the Pirate King! What's a legend like him doing here?" It was Kidd again. He hadn't left from where he had been leaning against the wall.

"Ohhh, my head..." Alice swayed, feeling faint. "What was _that_?" She asked Law.

"It's a rare power that some people have. It can knock others out." He explained vaguely.

She nodded. "Ok..."

Then a loud voice came from outside.

"Criminals! Release the Tenryuubito immediately! There is no telling what will happen if you do not! Damn pirates!" It was the Marines.

Law sighed again. "It looks like we're supposedly accomplices now..."

Alice glared at him. "Why couldn't you just leave your feeling alone?"

He smirked at her. "I'm a pirate, Alice. We live for adventure."

_That's the first time he didn't add Miss to my name... _Alice blushed a bit.

Kidd and his men made their way out the front, insulting the other two crews, Law's and Luffy's.

* * *

Law and Alice made it out safely, but there was still an Admiral and his mysterious 'troops' to deal with.

Law sighed. "Well, Miss Alice, I think this is where we have to part."

"But, what about our wager?" Alice looked up at him.

He smiled at her. "I suppose you win then." He pulled off his hat and stuck it on her head.

Without his hat he looked very different. She thought... that... It suited him.

"Cap'n!" Genji called. They both looked at him. "We hear something coming!"

He sighed again. "Get to safety somewhere." She nodded.

Law kissed her and then pulled away. He pushed her in the direction that the noises weren't coming from. "Go."

Alice started running.

His last thought before the enemy came into his vision was: _I hope that she realizes that I won the bet._

* * *

Alice opened her eyes to a hospital room.

_What?_ Was her first confused thought. _I-I-It was all a dream? It was just a product of my imagination?_

"Sweetie!" Her mother sat at her bedside.

"Mom?" Her voice sounded hoarse from not using it. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, sweetie. You were in a car crash. You've been in a coma for a month."

A month. That was how long she'd spent in her dream world.

Her mother started talking about what she'd missed while she was unconscious.

"...Taylor was traumatized, couldn't sleep for weeks, thought it was all her fault..."

She noticed something on her bedside.

"Mum." She interrupted her mother in mid-sentence.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"That hat..." She stared at it.

"Oh, that." Her mother sighed dramatically. "A charming young man brought it in for you. Wasn't that nice of him?"

Alice picked up the hat, turning it over and over, recognizing the white with black spots pattern, the fuzzy texture, the little ears on the top.

_Law's hat._ She thought. She paid no attention to her mother who was rambling on and on about mundane things such as school and food bills. _But... I think I lost the bet. He won. Why didn't he take me with him?_

She sighed. _Maybe he knew that it had to happen. He had really good instincts..._

Alice traced the soft fur absentmindedly.

_Law's hat exists in this place. _She thought. _Then so, if things work the way I think they do... Law must exist here as well. _

She hugged the hat to her stomach and kept ignoring her mother.

_You exist here. So I will find you. This I promise you._

She closed her eyes and rolled over on her side.

_Law... I... I... Aishiteru..._

* * *

Songs.

(1) I Love The Way You Lie by Eminem, (2) Suki Daisuki by Vocaloid/ Rin Kagamine


End file.
